


Hail Daisy

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of the Hail Mary prayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail Daisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarasswansong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarasswansong/gifts).



> A friend and I were joking about the season finale and I came up with this.

Hail Daisy, full of grace.  
Our Director is with thee.  
Blessed art thou among agents,  
and blessed is the power at your command.  
Holy Daisy, Agent of SHIELD,  
pray for us sinnamon rolls,  
now and at the hour of the fallen agent's death.  
Amen.


End file.
